022: Chatty
by TRMemberJames
Summary: Lilo escapes getting a flu shot and trips on an experiment pod. However she finds a plan to destroy Stitch.
1. Default Chapter

One day, Lilo and everyone were watching the tv.  
  
Announcer: And the flu that was only a bit harmful has spread twice it's size. Luckily, there is a flu vaccine that will cure you of it.  
  
Nani: oh, that's great, We'll go there first thing in the morning.  
  
Lilo: I don't like getting shots. They hurt my arm.  
  
Nani: I know you don't like them. But getting your arm hurt is a small price to pay.  
  
Jumbaa: I am SO lucky that I am an alien.  
  
Lilo: Why?  
  
Jumbaa: Because aliens do not catch earth colds and flues. Only alien colds and flues.  
  
Pleakly: and my grandma was a nurse. She always cured me.  
  
Lilo: Well I don't care! I'm not going to get a shot no matter what.  
  
Stitch: IH!  
  
Jumbaa: 626 is defending your opinion  
  
Lilo: Thanks Stitch, but I can fight my own battles.  
  
The next day.....  
  
Lilo: STITCH! HELP!  
  
Stitch: LILO!  
  
Stitch tried to catch up to Lilo, but he was on a leash.  
  
Nani: Owww SSSSSSS wow, that's a relief.  
  
Lilo: NO IT WASN'T! IT HURT YOU!!  
  
Nani: Maybe it did, but you're getting one!  
  
Lilo: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
And Lilo dashed to the forest and ran until she tripped on something.  
  
Lilo: Ow! What did I trip on?  
  
Then she noticed something.  
  
Lilo: An Experiment pod. Mmm experiment 022. Hum. I'll keep it safe and sound.  
  
Then she heard a voice  
  
?????: But sir, are you sure this will work.  
  
Lilo: GANTU!  
  
Then she ran to Gantu's ship to hear more.  
  
Gantu: Sir, it's just 626 was designed to be indestructible. I-I just don't know if this will work.  
  
Hamsterveil: Do not worry you're fish-shaped head, Gantu. I put these tranquilizers in this. Let me explain. The tranquilizers are filled with a juice that will drain 626 of his energy and effects. It only lasts 24 hours but that should be enough time to obliterate him.  
  
Lilo gasped and bent down. But the pod fell out of her pocket and landed in the pond.  
  
Gantu: WHAT WAS THAT?  
  
Computer: warning! Experiment 022 activated. Primary function: Voice stealer.  
  
Gantu: It's always something.  
  
Lilo: I got to warn Stitch!  
  
022 aimed a beam at Lilo's mouth then flew away.  
  
Gantu: Where are you.HEY!  
  
Lilo blushed.  
  
Gantu: YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME HAVEN'T YOU!  
  
Lilo just ran away  
  
Gantu: Well I didn't see the experiment with her.  
  
Then he went away. 


	2. Lilo's Discovery

Lilo ran back to her home to tell Stitch about Gantu's plan. Lilo: (No audio) Stitch: Gaba? Pleakly: LILO! IT WOULD APPEAR THAT YOU"VE LOST YOU'RE VOICE!! Jumbaa: Lilo, speak louder. I cannot hear. Pleakly: JUMBAA! Lilo lost her voice. We must help her Lilo ran off and got the experiment computer. Jumbaa: AH! Experiment 022, He he I designed it to take away an enemy's voice so he wouldn't tell the boss about his plan. However 022 CAN return voice, but for some reason when it does, the victim has a better singing voice. Do not know why. Nani: THERE you are Lilo. Now come on, you're getting you're shot. Stitch, Jumbaa and Pleakly followed them. Meanwhile... Gantu: AHA! There you are you little trog! 022 fired a beam at Gantu but he dodged them all. Gantu: unlike the little girl, I KNOW all of you're moves and now YOU'RE MINE! 022:AHHH! While Lilo was at the office, she noticed 022 being chased by Gantu. She tried to tell Nani about it, but her voice was gone. So she escaped and ran off. Nani: LILO! Jumbaa: Do not worry. We'll follow her. Pleakly: We'll make sure she's safe. Stitch: IH! And they ran off. 


	3. final chapter

As Lilo was heading after Gantu, she noticed Jumbaa Pleakly and Stitch  
  
Lilo: (No Audio)  
  
Jumbaa: Quickly, I have container! We can catch experiment 022!  
  
Gantu: MM? THE TROG!  
  
Stitch stopped.  
  
Gantu: I've always wanted to do this.  
  
He launched his tranquilizer at Stitch and.  
  
Stitch: GAAAH!  
  
Gantu: it's finally over.  
  
Then he noticed something  
  
Gantu: A ROBOT?!  
  
Jumbaa: Yes, little girl wrote a note before we left about you're EVIL plans. So I got a robot, made it look like 626 with colored paper mache, then POOF! You got tricked.  
  
Gantu: But?.Where's 62...  
  
Stitch: Yoo-Hoo!  
  
Gantu GRRRRRR!!  
  
Then Gantu caught 022  
  
Gantu: Hehe. But I now have 022. and there's nothing you can do!  
  
But Stitch broke 022 out.  
  
Gantu: What the?!  
  
022 aimed a beam at Gantu and he couldn't speak  
  
Gantu: (Jumps up and down in fury)  
  
Lilo: (as 022 returned her voice) sorry Gantu, but now that Chatty is under my control, it does whatever I want it to do.  
  
As Gantu was heading towards Lilo, Stitch grabbed him and threw him in the horizon.  
  
Lilo: Good work Stitch! But.What are we going to do with Chatty?  
  
Soon....  
  
Boy: (With a cracked voice singing): Aloha oi, aloha oi  
  
Chatty: OOOOOOHHHH!!  
  
Chatty takes his voice and puts it back as a better singing voice.  
  
THE END 


End file.
